Cap sur Noël!
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Un calendrier de l'Avent version fanfic? Mais que demande le peuple? Venez découvrir comment les Mugiwara vont vivre ces 24 jours qui précèdent le moment le plus magique de l'année! Fiction écrite en collaboration avec "l ombre du vent".
1. 1er décembre

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voili voilou, Noël approche! Et comme y'a pas de raisons de ne pas l'attendre sur , voici un petit calendrier de l'Avent sous forme de OS sur nos pirates favoris!  
_

_Je sais que ce premier chapitre vient en retard, mais ne vous en faites pas, au final, il y en aura bien 24, même s'ils doivent être finis après Noël! J'en écrirai 12. Les 12 autres, vous pourrez les retrouver chez "l ombre du vent", une super amie et fanfic'euse assidue!  
_

_Voilà donc ce premier chapitre, exceptionnellement en deux parties, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ^-^_

* * *

**1er décembre: Celle qui en savait un peu plus**

Des prospectus traînaient un peu partout sur le bateau, mais la majorité se concentrait essentiellement dans la cuisine et la salle à manger: sur la table, sur les chaises, sous la table, dans le frigo, chiffonées dans un coin de la pièce, sous les meubles bancaux... Et encore, ce n'était que ceux qui étaient arrivés le matin-même. Ceux des jours précédents s'empilaient déjà au fond des cales, en attendant qu'on trouvât une occasion de s'en débarrasser (l'apparition d'un conteneur de recyclage, l'attaque de fanatiques d'origamis, ou une pénurie de papier toilette, par exemple).

Même si Franky, grand responsable de l'ordre (relatif) sur le Sunny, avait fait de son mieux pour virer discrètement ces « cochonneries capitalistes » avant que les autres Mugiwara ne les remarquassent, Luffy et Usopp étaient au final tombés dessus. L'équipage fut alors irrémédiablement entraîné dans ce monde infernal que celui qu'est celui des « catalogues de cadeaux de Noël ».

Ce matin-là, l'air glacial du début décembre avait chassé tous les pirates à l'intérieur du navire, et plus particulièrement dans la salle à manger. Sanji, en cuisine, préparait du chocolat chaud (pour ceux qui restaient des enfants malgré leur âge) et du vin chaud (pour les costauds, les vrais, ceux qui ont du poil sur le torse et un tapis fait en Legos dans leur chambre).

Pour tous les autres, ils étaient installés bien sagement (!) autour de la table principale, à lire. Enfin, lire... Plutôt regarder les images, cocher ce qui était intéressant, comparer les prix de deux boutiques différentes, analyser les conditions de vente.

Si Nami avait été horrifiée au début, en voyant les prix faramineux de certains articles, l'enthousiasme général l'avait rapidement hissée au rang d' « acheteuse compulsive numéro 1 ». _Bain moussant Deluxe, édition « spécial Noël », produit favori de la princesse Vivi Nefertari_ ? A acheter.

_Boucles d'oreilles en corail, qui changent de couleur selon la position de la lune_ ? Et hop dans le panier !

_Set de 65 bonsaïs différents, pour le prix de 50_ ? Mais comment avait-elle pu vivre sans jusque-là ?!

La liste de la rouquine vous effraie déjà ? Pourtant, ce n'est rien comparé à celle du combo « Franky-Chopper-Usopp-Luffy ».

Comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Brook (grinçant des dents devant un catalogue de lingerie), à leur niveau, il valait mieux entourer ce qu'il ne voulaient _pas_ plutôt que ce qu'ils désiraient. Le pauvre renne n'avait pas le temps de noter sur une feuille (histoire de ne pas avoir besoin de feuilleter une deuxième fois tous les prospectus) ce que lui criaient ses compagnons.

« -_Entrée au parc aquatique de « Sea Resort _» ?

-On prend !

-_Motoculteur ROXOR4758, résistant à tout, ou presque_ ?

-On prend !

-_Skis nautiques de la marque Illa Coulé_ ?

-Prends quatre paires !

-_Billets soldés pour le prochain concert de Nirvana_ ?

-On prend ! »

Zoro, lui, avait mis plus de temps à céder, et avait vu dans cette occupation la seule possibilité de rester dans la salle à manger sans se sentir mis à l'écart : dehors, tout comme dans le dortoir qu'on essayait d'aérer, il faisait trop froid, la salle de bain sentait le produit désinfectant et la cuisine était occupée par cet enfoiré de cuistot. Et au final, les variétés d'alcools de l'année n'avaient pas l'air mauvais...

Tiens, il manque quelqu'un, non ?

Robin, seule à ne pas tenir un magazine mais un livre, ne souriait pas. Non pas qu'elle fût quelqu'un qui souriait tout le temps, mais la elle ne souriait vraiment pas. Même pas intérieurement. Rien.

Si au début, voir ses nakama redevenir des enfants qui s'émerveillaient de tout l'avait attendrie, ça commençait à l'énerver. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne connussent que cette facette-là de Noël et de l'Avent... Cette facette sans magie, purement commerciale, sans saveur...

Elle referma brusquement son livre, dont l'épaisseur aurait suffi à assommer un monstre marin. La table émit un craquement plaintif, tandis que tous levaient les yeux vers l'archéologue, intrigués. Quand Robin faisait du bruit, c'est que ça rigolait pas...

« Tout va bien, Robin ? » demanda innocemment Nami.

Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Comment ça pouvait aller bien, si tout le monde oubliait les origines de Noël ? Elle, archéologue, faisait tout pour remonter au commencement des choses, et ainsi mieux comprendre le monde ! Elle y mettait tout son cœur, toute son énergie, pour qu'au final, quelques boutiques viennent tout ruiner avec comme seul objectif de faire un maximum de bénéfice.

Il fallait changer ça ! Mettre le feu à toutes ces brochures, tuer les messagers qui les transportaient, apprendre à tout le monde ce qu'était vraiment Noël, et brûler tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son passage !

Tout cela, Robin le fit... intérieurement.

Ça soulageait. Elle inspira, puis expira longuement...

« Vous êtes au courant que Noël, ce n'est pas seulement les cadeaux et les promotions dans les magasins ? »

Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient un minimum de culture...

Ou non, d'après la tête qu'ils firent en la regardant. Nouveau soupir de l'archéologue.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ? »

Oubliant momentanément ce qu'ils faisaient, tous se décalèrent de quelques mètres et s'installèrent au pied de la chaise de l'archéologue. Elle excellait dans l'art de conter, et ils devaient à chaque fois insister des heures pour qu'elle leur parlât d'un épopée millénaire ou d'une fable de l'autre bout de Grand Line. Alors pour une fois qu'elle voulait le faire bénévolement...

Seul Zoro resta un peu en retrait. Les vrais hommes comme lui n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer trop content d'écouter une histoire pour gamins.

La chance voulut que Sanji arrivât à ce moment-là, avec un plateau de biscuits et les fameuses boissons chaudes. Un peu moins fier que Zoro, mais pas aussi sensible que ses autres nakama, il s'installa entre les deux groupes, ravi de pouvoir écouter sa « Robin-chwan ».

Celle-ci sourit, et commença à parler.

* * *

_ça vous a plu?_

_Si c'est le cas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir! Et n'oubliez pas de passer chez "l ombre du vent" pour découvrir d'autres OS prochainement.  
_

_A bientôt pour découvrir cette fameuse histoire!_

_Bonne soirée! o(n_n)o_


	2. 2 décembre

****Avec un peu de retard, voici le second OS, par "l'ombre du vent". Bonne lecture!

* * *

**2 décembre: Neige**

Luffy adore la neige. Elle est douce, libre et drôle. Son manteau est source d'amusement et il n'y a pas à fouiller longtemps l'immensité de ses poches pour trouver une bonne farce. Mais Luffy aime surtout le sourire de ses compagnons à la fin de la bataille de boules de neige collective puis de la tournée aux bains.

Brook aime la neige. Il trouve juste dommage de ne plus en ressentir la caresse froide. Sa simplicité et son silence sont pour lui d'un esthétisme sublime. Bien qu'il n'ait ni d'œil pour le voir ni d'oreille pour l'entendre.

Sanji aime la neige. … Enfin… L'ambiance autour de la neige. Il aime l'odeur du chocolat chaud que boivent avec bonheur les rescapés de la bataille de boules de neige, la surprise de voir Luffy déguster son pain d'épice, le gout des mandarines de Nami-chwaaan.

Chopper est mélancolique et nostalgique lorsque la nuit tombe. Il soupire en pensant à son île, à Doktorine. Il est un peu triste aussi. Jusqu'au moment où Luffy lui souffle de roses paillettes devant son nez.

Ne ! Chopper ! Tu viens jouer ?

Alors, il secoue la tête, regarde les paillettes roses se mêler aux flocons et disparaitre, sourit et retourne vers ses compagnons.

Zoro ne s'inquiète pas de la neige. Sauf quand elle l'empêche de s'entraîner. Ou quand Luffy lui en glisse dans sa chemise lors de sa sieste. Mais, il aime bien la neige quand Luffy, frigorifié, se réchauffe dans ses bras.

Nami n'aime pas la neige. Elle déteste voir ses mandariniers se draper de brun et de blanc, au lieu de leur vert et orange vif habituel. Elle n'aime pas devoir mettre des tonnes d'habits pour avoir chaud et ressembler à un cosmonaute. Elle n'aime pas se recevoir les boules de neige perdues. Mais elle aime lorsque la neige tombe et que Luffy lui pose son chapeau sur la tête.

Usopp aime la neige. Il aime la modeler à sa guise et voir ses nakamas s'émerveiller devant ses créations. Il aime y jouer avec Luffy. Mais il aurait aimés que ses petits frères adoptifs soient là aussi pour en profiter. Et peut-être même mademoiselle Kaya.

Franky ne s'inquiète pas de la neige. De toute façon, il ne peut pas rouiller. Et son SUPER Thousand Sunny est à toutes épreuves. Il construit et rivalise avec Usopp pour la SUPER meilleur machine à lancer les boules de neige, pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy (et le malheur des autres). Il s'agace juste de retrouver son précieux Cola gelé.

Robin n'aime pas la neige. Enfin… Pas beaucoup. Elle lui rappelle le flegmatique amiral de son enfance. La voir souillée par tant de pas ignorant de sa pureté lui mire son innocence trop vite brisée par la vie. Mais lorsque Luffy attrape, fasciné, le premier flocon et le lui offre en lui recommandant avec sérieux d'en prendre soin, elle chérit le petit flocon tout l'hiver. Et depuis, chaque chute de neige, Luffy s'esquinte à attraper le premier flocon afin de voir la belle historienne sourire.

* * *

Alala... On sent Noël approcher, non? :)

Merci d'être passé!


	3. 6 décembre: Saint-Nicolas

Spécial Saint-Nicolas, avec un peu de retard! ^^Par "l'ombre du vent".

* * *

En Le 5 décembre au soir, par une nuit noire, une ombre noire se glissa hors de sa couchette. Elle se glissa parmi les hamacs, évita d'écraser les corps vautrés sur le sol et sortit de la chambre. Elle monta sur le pont et se dirigea dangereusement vers la cuisine. Elle fut arrêtée par une deuxième ombre, plus petite et difforme. Elles chuchotèrent un instant et la 1ère ombre sembla convaincre la 2ème. Elles continuèrent leur chemin de concert. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine. Elles allèrent vers le réfrigérateur solidement cadenassé en vue de certaine infraction. La première ombre sortie un trombone de sa poche et commença à crocheter la serrure avec application.

Mut par son instinct de conservation de la nourriture, Sanji se réveilla et se leva prestement. Il attrapa sa poêle vengeresse et courut vers la cuisine. Il assomma l'ombre dans la cuisine au moment où il allumait la lumière. Il découvrit Luffy, avec dans la main… DES LEGUMES. Soudain, Sanji vit du coin de l'œil un petit renne s'éloigner. *non ! Une diversion ! * Il lança un tablier sur la petite forme qui s'enfuyait. Lorsqu'il enleva le tablier, Chopper avait lui aussi des légumes. Il le traina dans la cuisine. Le bruit ayant alerté certains nakamas qui étaient déjà dans la cuisine.

"-Pourquoi avoir volé des légumes. Chopper passe encore, c'est un renne. Mais toi, Luffy, un carnivore sans nul autre pareil, un inconditionnel de la viande, pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire assassiner par Sanji, te lever au milieu de la nuit et crocheter avec brio le cadenas, pour des LEGUMES ?

Interrogea Nami après que Sanji l'eut informé du forfait des deux vauriens.

-Bien, demain c'est la Saint-Nicolas et on pensait donner des légumes à l'âne pour avoir des friandises…

-En plein milieu… Non, rien. Va te recoucher maintenant."

Et Luffy repartit. Très vite, il ne resta que Nami, Robin et Sanji dans la cuisine. Ces deux derniers avaient la mine grave.

"-Notre capitaine sera très déçu de ne rien recevoir demain. Dis-moi Cook-san, il y a-t-il des friandises dans ce bateau ?

-…

-Vous voulez vraiment lui faire croire au Saint-Nicolas ?"

Deux regards réprobateurs toisèrent Nami.

"-S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui porte l'esprit de Noël en lui, c'est bien Luffy avec son âme d'enfant.

-Bien, ok, ok. On a des mandarines.

-C'est très généreux de ta part, Nami-chan. Je dois avoir une boite de chocolat sous le lit.

-Les petits biscuits sont déjà en court…

-Moi, j'ai une cachette de bonbon, je peux bien en céder quelque uns."

Enchaîna Usopp en rentrant dans la salle à manger.

Tous se mirent au travail. Nami, Robin et Sanji s'activaient en cuisine tandis qu'Usopp s'évertuait à faire un joli paquet. Ils furent interrompu par un Zoro à peine réveillé qui se servit de rhum et s'en alla sans un mot, sans un regard. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Robin remarqua sur la table les chocolats préférés de Luffy. Elle le fit remarquer aux autres et en on vint à la conclusion que c'était bien Zoro qui l'avait laissé là, à dessein.

Ils travaillèrent longuement et firent également un paquet pour Chopper. Finalement, ils cheminèrent vers leurs lits après avoir rangé les légumes et placé les paquets près de la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Le lendemain, lorsque Luffy se réveilla, il ne cria pas « DEJEUNER », il se leva, secoua Chopper et courut vers la porte le petit renne sur ses talons. Il poussa un cri de joie devant les paquets de friandises massif. Il tendit le sien à Chopper, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Tous ses nakamas l'observaient discrètement, heureux de son bonheur simple.

"-Franchement, je ne pensais pas que le Saint-Nicolas était puissant au point de réussir à venir au milieu de la mer."

*Ah ! Il y a pensé quand même !*

Soupira Nami.


	4. 3 décembre

Hello à tous! Pardon pour le retard, ce calendrier est vraiment pas régulier! Mais bonne lecture quand même!**  
**

* * *

**4 décembre: Cher Père Noël...**

Monsieur,

Suite à la venue du mois de décembre, je me dois de vous écrire afin de procéder à ma commande annuelle de cadeaux. Il me faut d'abord vous prévenir de mon changement de navire: je ne vis plus sur "Thriller Bark", mais sur le « Thousand Sunny ».

En ce qui concerne les cadeaux, je vous laisse à nouveau me surprendre, comme d'habitude.

Veuillez recevoir, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus sincères,

Brook

PS : Le coup du « Le cadeau, c'est que y'a pas de cadeau » n'est pas considéré comme une surprise, étant donné que c'est ce que je reçois depuis bientôt 50 ans.

* * *

Salut Papy !

Comment va ? Bien ou bien ? Pas trop fatigué d'avoir glandé pendant presque une année ?

Bon, en gros, cette année, j'ai pas besoin de grand chose, à part cette machine à faire du Cola indéfiniment, garantie 250 ans avec des pin's collector assortis. Sinon, c'est un peu tout pour moi. Comme je me suis barré de Water Seven, je te demanderai de voir si tout se passe bien à la Franky Family, et leur apporter le nécessaire si y'a un souci.

Merci pour tout, papy !

(SUPAAAAA) Franky

* * *

Cher Père Noël

Les années ont passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit une lettre. En effet, j'avais trop peur que mes messages soient interceptés par la Marine, qui aurait ainsi pu me mettre la main dessus. Mais maintenant que je suis sur le Thousand Sunny, je pense que je ne risque plus rien.

Voyager en compagnie d'un tel équipage n'est pas de tout repos, mais je ne regrette rien. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse avoir, sans vouloir te vexer.

Comme tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose. Privilégie ceux qui n'ont rien, car je crois être déjà comblée.

Merci, et bon voyage !

Nico Robin

* * *

Cher Papa Noël,

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué à cause de votre travail, et que vous aurez l'occasion de lire ma lettre.

Doctorine a sûrement dû vous ordonner de ne pas m'apporter cinquante-mille cadeaux inutiles, mais cette année, j'aimerais recevoir, en plus de la nouvelle édition de « La médecine pour les Nuls », la machine à barbe à papa « XG-32 ». Bien sûr, je la laisserai utiliser à tout le monde sur le bateau, et je serai très sage.

Merci beaucoup !

Saluez Rodolphe de ma part, et dites lui que si un jour, il veut s'arrêter sur le Sunny pour discuter, on l'accueillera à bras ouverts !

Tony Tony Chopper

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Selon différentes sources, j'ai appris que non seulement tu avais une femme, mais également une fille, âgée d'à peu près 18 ans, je me trompe ?

Si c'est le cas, Père Noël, j'aimerai te demander sa main. T'es pas obligé de t'inquiéter : d'accord, le Sunny est pas l'endroit le plus calme au monde, mais elle y sera en sécurité, et ne s'ennuiera jamais. En plus, elle pourra découvrir le vaste monde, et faire des tas de rencontres enrichissantes. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Je joins à ma lettre un CV que tu pourras lui transmettre. Elle y trouvera toutes les informations qui pourraient l'intéresser à mon sujet. Car c'est avant tout à elle de décider.

Sinon, lorsque tu passeras chez nous, les biscuits et un café seront prêts sur la table. Sers-toi à volonté, tu le mérites. Ça doit être dur de travailler à fond toute la nuit, alors il faut que tu prennes des forces.

Bon Noël,

Sanji

PS : S'il te plaît, ne lui montre SURTOUT pas mon avis de recherche si elle veut savoir à quoi je ressemble.

* * *

Cher Papa Noël,

J'espère que tu es en forme, car cette année, tu risques d'avoir du boulot pour amener tous les cadeaux que mes nakama ont commandés. A voir tous ce qu'ils ont notés sur leurs listes, on croirait que l'équipage se compose d'une centaines d'hommes. Enfin, à toi de voir s'ils ont été assez sages...

Pour moi, ce sera comme d'habitude : les fameux bons de réduction pour toutes les boutiques de Grand Line (hé oui, je ne suis plus à Cocoyashi!), et s'il te reste quelques Berrys dans le fond des poches, tu peux tout laisser ici.

Bonne chance, et bonne route !

Nami

PS : Si tu passes un peu de temps à Cocoyashi, tu peux dire salut à tout le monde de ma part ? Particulièrement à Genzo et Nojiko. Merci.

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Alors, tu tiens toujours le coup, le vieux ? Tu dois pas avoir loin des 300 balais, non ?

Bon, tant mieux pour toi si tu es toujours en vie !

Sans trop de chichis, cette année, un bon nécessaire à katana serait pas de refus. Je précise : « katana » est à prendre au premier degré, c'est pas une métaphore louche pour désigner les bijoux de famille ! Parce que je vois toujours pas ce que je vais faire avec la vaseline reçue l'année passée. Heureusement que j'étais pas encore dans l'équipage des Mugiwara : Johnny et Yosaku se sont assez foutus de ma gueule, alors j'imagine pas la gueule du cook !

Enfin, tu voudrais pas la lui refiler, cette vaseline ?

Et une bonne bouteille, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt, le vieux,

Zoro Roronoa

* * *

Cher Papa Noël,

Cette année, j'ai été plutôt sage, alors je pense que je mérite pas mal de cadeaux. Si tu me les apporte, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Et tu verras, avoir le futur Seigneur des Pirates dans ses alliés, c'est pas rien !

Plus je réfléchis (quand je dis ça à mes nakama, tout le monde est mort de rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi), et plus je me dis que je suis vraiment super heureux ! Je suis capitaine, j'ai les meilleurs compagnons du monde, et le One Piece m'attend quelque part dans le monde. Le rêve, quoi ! Donc, le seul truc que je demande, ce serai que la situation reste un peu comme ça, avec quand même des actions, pour qu'il y ait de l'ambiance. Capiche ? Et que tous ceux qu'on a croisé en route soient heureux, et ne manquent de rien, et qu'on se revoie bientôt, quand j'aurai trouvé le One Piece, pour un immense banquet qui durera des jours. D'ailleurs, t'es aussi invité !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je veux, alors ça m'arrangerait si ça pouvait marcher.

Ah, et oublie pas la viande, beaucoup de viande !

Monkey D. Luffy

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

A bientôt pour un nouveau OS!

Futur Antérieur


End file.
